


The Frozen Kingdom of Rhye

by orphan_account



Series: Jimercury Week 2020 [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Disney, Everything is frozen, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, First Kiss, Fluff, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Frozen AU, Frustration, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Ice, Isolation, Jim Hutton - Freeform, Jimercury Week 2020, King - Freeform, Love, M/M, Movie: Frozen (2013), Royalty, Snow, Soulmates, Superpowers, True Love, coronation ceremony, jimercury, kingdom - Freeform, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim is a prince in his frozen Kingdom. He has a touch and heart of ice. Will he ever find anyone who will melt that ice away?
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Jimercury Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624171
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Jimercury Week 2020





	The Frozen Kingdom of Rhye

**Author's Note:**

> This was an interesting prompt, I have to say.  
Hope you'll enjoy it. Again, sorry about any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kind comment and kudos 💛

Prompt: Frozen AU

In a big castle in the Frozen Kingdom of Rhye, lived a young man named Jim Hutton, who was a prince. Since he was just a little boy he realized that he is somehow different from others. He knew about the story his parents told him about how he ended up with this huge weight on his shoulders: the King and Queen once refused to help some poor lady. She cursed Jim, who was just a baby at that time, telling this to his parents: „May your child be as cold as your hearts are right now. He will be so cold that he will never be able to even hug another living being without turning it to ice. Ice cold! That's what your child will be! He will be cursed with frozen touch till the day he finds a person who will love him despite his cursed fate. And trust me when I say – no one would love such a cold heart!“

He would often watch his siblings play outside, laughing and screaming while chasing each other in a big backyard of their castle. He was never allowed to do that, instead, he spent the most time of his childhood locked in his chamber at the top floor of the castle tower. Because Jim Hutton had a secret that no one in the Kingdon knows about. He had a frozen touch. Everything he would touch would turn into cold ice. In order to stop him to unintentionally hurt his siblings, his parents brought him gloves that he would wear all the time. He didn't know how to control his power, even tho he lived with it since he knew about himself. The only thing he did know was that his power had a dark twist to it if he is angry, upset or even sad. Nobody wanted to be a witness to such Jim's behavior, because it would affect the whole Kingdom: snow would fall for days and nights from dark clouds that traveled across the sky in unbelievable speed bringing fear into citizens' hearts. Such weather caused by Jim's bad emotions would block all the roads until the Kingdom of Rhye is completely cut off from the rest of the world. Luckily, Jim was a reasonable person, and he always tended to stand on the ground with both feet. Growing up, he learned to a certain point how to control his emotions that would potentially lead to catastrophic weather, but he still didn't know how to control his frozen touch.

When Jim turned 18, the King and Queen gave him some political duties, preparing him on how to rule the Kingdom once he is crowned for the King. Jim never felt comfortable around people, since he spent the majority of his life alone. But he couldn’t hide anymore. His parents were old already, and they would not be on the throne for long. His people demanded to see him, to see potential future King. He didn't enjoy the duties his parents gave him, and he would rather spend his time reading or walking around almost empty hallways of the castle. He was definitely a loner, and not only his touch was frozen. Unfortunately, his heart was too. He didn't care about the stories of his sister Pauline about the day when she will meet her prince on a white horse. For him, all these stories were just empty fairytales. Stories for kids, for his heart, didn't know of love. Yes, he liked his siblings and parents, and that's about it. He liked to be alone, and no one will ever change that. Except...

On the edge of the Frozen Kingdom lived another young man, named Freddie Mercury. He wasn't prince, he was just a regular boy like any other. He liked warm hugs, wide smiles, and laughs, and he particularly liked music. Singing was his passion and he wanted to become a known singer one day. He had a lot of friends with whom he would celebrate Christmas, birthdays, and with whom he would make jokes, go ride in the slede, build a snowman and all in all just have a good time. He lived in a two-story house with a big stone fence and a beautiful white garden. 

Young Freddie was on a constant search for love. He lived for love. He breathed love. He singed love. He was emotionally hungry. Unfortunately, he still hasn’t found true love, but he was young and there was still time. In fact, he didn't even have his first kiss. He was afraid that he will be alone forever. Loneliness terrified him greatly. That's why he lived with his nine cats, just so he would feel a little less alone. He dreamed of that particular person with whom he would lay on the bed in a warm room and cuddle until he falls asleep. A person who will be his other half, a person who will finish his sentences, make him tea, comb his hair, and most importantly love him back. The Frozen Kingdom of Rhye was very large, and Freddie asked himself, how in the world he is going to find that one person in such a big Kingdom.

*

Another year has passed by and the old King and Queen decided to abdicate and to move into a small wooden house in the woods not far away from their castle. Jim learned everything about ruling the Kingdom. He turned out to be a very good diplomat and a peacemaker. His parents were satisfied with how much he progressed in such a small period of time. They both agreed that he will be a good King and his father passed him his title. Jim will officially become king. The whole Kingdom was happy that Jim will be the new King. He might be cold towards people but no one could deny that he was a capable ruler. The messengers spread the word that the official coronation will be held tomorrow and that everyone is invited to the ball which will be held after the ceremony. Citizens were in a rush to choose their best dresses suitable for the occasion. Streets were packed with people going from one market to another buying presents for the future King.

The invitation was dropped in Freddie's mailbox too. It was written with golden ink on white parchment paper, with very clear instructions on how to dress, in what time to come (being late will not be tolerated!), as well as a long list of other royal families that will come that day from other Kingdoms. Freddie's eyes grew in excitement, and a smile on his face only grew bigger and bigger as he was reading golden letters, gripping the invitation with both hands. He couldn't believe his eyes. He could already imagine all these people, dancing in the great hall, a king on his throne with a diamond crown on his head watching his people with pride, the variety of food and drinks that will be served. And how magnificent everything will be decorated! Who knows how many familiar faces Freddie will meet there. And how many new faces. He hurried to find his best clothing, to find elegant shoes. Oh, God, what is he going to do with his hair?! He started to run around the house in a panic, when he realized that he has no much time to sew something for himself. He will have to work with what he already has in his closet. He didn't care how cold it might be outside, he was willing to suffer a little in the name of fashion. The cold never bothered him anyway.

*

A big day has arrived. Jim was reasonably nervous as hell. He was aware that there are going to be thousands of people. He was never in a company of so many people. Thousands of them! And all will look at him! Just shoot him right on the spot. He was worried that he will trip and fall over his big blue royal cloak, or that he will drop the scepter. He even hesitated if he should at all give an order to his servants to open the castle gate. But no, he has to do it, no matter what. He looked himself in the mirror for the last time, put his gloves on and headed to the door towards the hall where the coronation will be held. He clung to the fact that the ceremony itself will be short in duration. He's not going to stay there for long.

On this big day, Freddie arrived just on time. He wouldn't miss something like this for anything in the world. This would be his first time to actually see the castle itself. It was a huge castle with tall pointy towers, and large marble windows. Freddie was looking around him in awe, trying to soak up all the details and impressions. As a present, he brought flowers from his own garden. The river of people was hurrying towards the hall, and he allowed it to carry him. The coronation hall was impressively large, but he found his spot rather quickly, and it was in the second row away from the throne. He will be able to hear and see everything clearly. By one side of the throne stood the bishop and the old King and Queen, and by the other side stood all Jim's siblings lined up neatly.

The voice announced Jim's arrival, and all the guests stood up as one. Jim was walking steady, but only he knew how shaky his legs were seeing so many people staring at him, watching his every move. Freddie watched him too. Freddie thought to himself that the new King is still very young, and was attracted to him, by his royal posture, broad shoulders, dimple on his one cheek. He quickly slapped himself back to reality, „It’s the King you’re thinking about, Freddie! The King! He would never lay eyes on you“, he thought to himself. Jim slowly approached the bishop who was already holding a crown on a red plush cushion in his hands, ready to place it on Jim's head. The bishop held a short speech thanking everyone for gathering on this important day for the whole Kingdom. After that, he gave a sign to Jim to kneel in front of him so he can place him a crown. Jim did what the bishop said, and in one quick second, the jeweled crown was on his head. It felt heavy and his legs felt even heavier while he was standing up. Then, the bishop took the scepter with small diamonds all over it, ready to head it to Jim. Jim approached him again reaching his hand towards the scepter. But, the bishop stopped him telling him that he has to take his gloves off. It is inappropriate for the King to touch the scepter with his hands covered up.

Panic started to rise in Jim's throat. Everyone will find out about his secret that he was hiding all his life. His own people will think that he is a monster. They certainly wouldn't like to have a King with frozen touch. He became aware that everyone is looking at him expecting him to do what the bishop said. He had no choice. He took his gloves off, placing it one over another, and putting it down on the same plush cushion where the crown stood just a couple of minutes before. The bishop nodded to Jim that he now can take a scepter. Jim reached his trembling hand again towards the scepter, carefully not to touch the bishop's hand. He took the scepter and was holding it so tightly that he thought he will break it. Jim felt the familiar sensation under his fingers. And not soon after he felt something cold spreading all over the scepter rapidly. He didn't have to look to know what it was. All he heard was people gasping before he threw the frozen scepter on the ground. 

People started to shout from all directions: „Catch him, he's a fraud!“, „He is not our King, and will never be!“, „I bet our Kingdom is frozen because of him!“, „So, that's why he's wearing gloves all the damn time!“, „He can kill us all with a single touch!“, „Cut his hands off!“. All those voices started to make unbearable noise. Jim felt like an animal trapped in a cage that is too small, with all these eyes glaring at his hands and shouting something that he couldn’t even understand. As a result of Jim's sudden mood change, the weather outside was going wild. This will turn out to be the biggest snowstorm that the citizens have ever seen. And the biggest change in Jim's life that he will ever see.

Freddie was looking at the people around him shouting. Sitting that close in front of the throne, he was able to see Jim too. He couldn't stand seeing him with his eyes wide open looking around the hall in fear. He decided that enough is enough. He climbed the table nearby and shouted from the bottom of his lungs „STOP IT! Stop it! All of you! Can't you see you're scaring him! It's not his fault!“. All of a sudden you could hear a needle drop. Jim slowly looked in Freddie's direction, and Freddie feared that he had done something awfully wrong. His eyes met with those of a King. Jim quickly dropped his gaze, took his crown off and left the hall running outside. Freddie climbed off the table and followed him.

When Freddie left outside a cold air hit him in the face. He felt the cold in his bones. Black clouds were twirling on the wind. He was yelling after Jim trying to find him, but his eyes hurt looking in all that whiteness. He spotted him in the entrance of the woods not far away.

„Your majesty, your maje-„, Freddie shouted after Jim, but Jim interrupted him, „I am no longer a majesty, young man. I don't want to be a King“. He turned to face Freddie, and he wished he could stay facing him forever. Those same big brown eyes, with a spark in them, that he saw not long ago in the hall. Those eyes must be the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. The wind was blowing so hard, it messed young man's black curly hair, and the frozen air made his cheeks pink as a rose. Jim didn't know what to think. All of a sudden there is that strange feeling that he can't explain. What is it? Who is this guy? His heart was beating like a drum, and he knew for a fact that it's not because he just ran away from that hall feeling upset.

„What happened inside? Why you don't stop this insane weather?“, Freddie asked Jim.

„I don't deserve to rule this Kingdom. How do I, when I can't even control my own powers“, Jim said.

„It’s not true. You turned out to be a great ruler. If people never found out about your.... um, power... you would be one of the greatest Kings out there“, Freddie answered.

„Yes, but they did find out. I never really wanted to become King. This power of mine is consuming me. It possessed every aspect of my life. I was living isolated for fifteen years. I never saw a human face other than my family for fifteen years. They, my family, were scared of me growing up, thinking that I will become some kind of villain, turning everything and everyone into ice“, Jim explained briefly.

„This cannot be... You have such a kind heart, I can see it in your eyes...“, Freddie said in disbelief.

„How can you say that? You don't know me! Can a good person cause all of this!“, Jim snapped showing Freddie the icy snow that already covered all the paths that were leading towards the castle, „This is who I am. I am born like this! Cold! Don't try to make me come back there, because I am not coming back!“.

„I don't have to know you. You can say a lot about a person just by looking in their eyes, and yours are so...warm“, Freddie said calming Jim down, „Please calm down. All these people reacted that way because they never have seen anything like that before. And if people are scared of something they will attack it. And I think they are just scared of you because your power is unknown to them, that's why they all shouted at you“.

Freddie already started to shake like a leaf from the cold air that was hitting him from every angle. He came closer to Jim for two steps, trying to make himself warm.

„Don’t come near me!“, Jim yelled hiding his hands, „I don't have my gloves on...“, he added sounding shy all of a sudden, looking at his feet.

„It’s okay. I am not afraid of you“, Freddie came even closer. „You see?“, he said taking one of Jim's hands in his. In his other hand, he was holding flowers that he brought as a coronation present.

Jim felt tingles underneath his fingers. „It started, oh no it started, this silly boy will become an ice statue“, Jim was panicking inside his head looking like he's on the verge of tears. „I will never see his brown eyes again, his wide smile, never feel his soft tiny hand... wait... what am I talking about? Am I losing my mind? What is going on?“, Jim continued building a scenario in his head. Tingles in his fingers intensified. It felt like small vibrations under his skin. He felt his cheeks blushing, suddenly feeling like he has to take his fur coat off. He took a look at his hand in Freddie's expecting it to see it frozen to his elbows at least. But he couldn't see anything like that. Then what are those tingles he's feeling? It's spreading across his body... Why is his heart beating so fast? Why is he so lost in the eyes of that boy? Why is he feeling so warm? Questions continue to build up in Jim's head.

„You see?“, Freddie repeated. He didn't know if approaching a King this way was silly, stupid or courageous. He really liked this man. How it could be? He met him just some moments ago. The King doesn't even know his name.

„What are you afraid of?“, he asked Jim.

Jim seemed completely calm right now without even realizing it. 

„I am afraid of coming back to isolation... I want to live. I had enough of hiding“, Jim answered giving Freddie's hands a squeeze like he is making sure that he is not turning him into ice after all.

„That's ok too, darling. It's ok having fears, we all have some. It's not ok when we don't fight them“, Freddie said smiling at Jim warmly, „What are you going to do about it?“, Freddie asked tilting his head playfully.

„This“, Jim answered. He cupped Freddie's face with both of his hands and pressed a long kiss on his lips while shock waves flooded his whole body. Something was strange inside him, he felt so happy, so warmed up. Like some strings inside him just ripped off, and he didn't hold it back anymore. 

„You... Why my power has no effect on you?“, Jim asked excitedly.

„Because we just maybe broke your power“, Freddie said innocently.

„What do you mean?“, Jim asked confused.

Freddie didn't say anything. He just gave Jim flowers, that also didn't turn into ice under his touch. Jim couldn't hide his tears of joy. He lifted Freddie up and was spinning him in circles laughing like he never did before repeating „I am free! I am free!“ over and over again jumping up and down on a thick layer of snow.

„Would you be my Queen, my ray of sunshine?“, Jim asked.

„Only by one request“, Freddie replied.

„Shoot it my way“, Jim said not taking the smile off his face.

„I’ve had enough of this winter. I love the sun, warm hugs, swimming in the sea, seeing flowers actually growing in my garden. If I am going to be your Queen, I demand summer and sunshine for six months, the next six months you can have your winter. It's called seasons. You can't have just one season in your Kingdom, it is so boring. You need to have at least two of them“, Freddie said what his request is.

„Consider it done“, Jim answered beaming like a ray of morning sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have Queen-related prompts of any kind, shoot them my way on Tumblr @ninamercury 💛


End file.
